I've Got a Crush on You
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: She's a saint; he's anything but. She's the Hogwarts goody goody; he's the Hogwarts prankster. Her family loves her to death; his family hates him. She's a Muggle-Born; he's a Pure-Blood. Their as different as two people can possibly get
1. Prologue Part 1

**I'm gonna make this a long, 30+ chapter story, with a lot of drama, love and lust. **

**I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. It's all the property of J.K. Rowling. Well, except for Jordyn and her family. **

"_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi to me, or even smile, because I know even if just for a second, I crossed your mind"_

As soon as Sirius Black laid eyes on her, he knew that she would be be his. She was special, that's for sure. She was beautiful, smart, courageous, brave, cunning, sweet, funny, selfless, graceful, easygoing, wise, sexy, hot, impartial, the list went on and on. But the thing he loved about her the most was that she loved with all her heart. She didn't love someone half way, oh no. She found that disrespectful. She loved with not only her heart, but everything in her. The only boyfriend she had back in fourth year had cheated on her with a slut from Ravenclaw named Akita. She had been heartbroken, and refused to go to classes for a week. She even said that she was leaving and, maybe, coming back next year. But her best friend Lily Evans had convinced her to stay. Sirius had written if off as thinking that the boy was her true love. But a few days after the leaving incident, Sirius had overheard her and her best friend Lily talking about it in the Common Room late at night, when he was coming up from detention with Slughorn.

"Jordyn, it's okay. Andrew wasn't even that hot," said Evans.

The blond hair beauty sniffled. "It's not that, Lils. It's just . . . I loved him so much."

Lily wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her. "Yeah, but that's what I love about you. Your the most wonderful friend because you love with you whole heart and more besides."

"I wish I could just turn it off. Make me a hard shell and never let me love again," she said, a sob soon followed.

"That would be the easiest way but it's not in your nature. I can't see you doing that. It's just not right."

Sirius, having heard enough to love the girl even more, (and he never thought that was possible) walked from behind the corner and crossed the Common Room towards the boy's staircase.

"Oh, hey, Sirius," said a beautiful sing song voice that he had memorized ever since First Year.

Sirius turned around, and gave her his winning 1000 watt smile and waved a little. "Hey, Jordyn."

"What are you doing up so late, anyway?" she asked. She was also so concerned for other people's well-being, even if they were her enemies. In fact, he once saw her bring an injured Slytherin Second Year to the hospital wing and refused to leave his side until his friends came.

"Detention with Slughorn." His pulse was quickening, his palms were getting sweaty, and he couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face, all of which happened ever time she talked to him.

She sighed and smiled. "What for this time?"

"Telling First Year Muggle-Borns to build their tree house in the Whomping Willow."

She gasped. "Sirius! That was mean! They could have been hurt!"

Sirius nervously scratched the back of his neck, which was getting increasingly sweaty, as well. "I know." Before he could embarrass himself anymore, Sirius turned on his heels and hurried up the stairs.

Jordyn Delia Cunningham.

The name just rolled off his tongue. It was so beautiful. Her name fit her personality and her face very well. Sirius had learnt how to spell her name during the first week of First Year, and ever since there, he has been writing it on everything—plain parchment, condensation on windows, tests, exams, on his wall in his room behind a poster of a Muggle on a motor cycle, everywhere. Every time he heard someone say it, his heart fluttered.

For some reasons, she would always use given names, and not surnames like the rest of Hogwarts. She had never him "Black", or James "Potter", or Remus, "Lupin", or Peter, "Pettigrew," or anyone else by their surname. And she always calls professors by "Professor (last name of the professor)", never "Slughorn" or "McGonagall." She always added the "Professor" at the beginning. She found it "disrespectful to the person you are talking to," her words, not his.

Jordyn had always been a type of therapist **(A/N therapist = the+rapist, scary thought. Lol) **for her friends. If anything was on their minds, they could go and say "Jordyn, can we talk for a bit?" and no matter what she was doing, they would walk to the library, pick a quiet corner, and talk about whatever was bothering them for as long as they wanted. She set no time limit. And during the talks, she never yawned or pretended to listen, she seriously wanted to know. Once they were finished, Jordyn would give her honest opinion, help if she could, and the friend would feel much better. And she promised that no one would know, because she was very good at keeping secrets. She once told him that she would rather die than reveal any secret that didn't want to be told.

She was also an exceptionally gifted witch. The three Marauders had confided in her that they were trying to figure out how to turn into Animagi, and she told them how. She just couldn't help them because it had to be done by the people who were turning into Animagi. She asked, just out of curiosity, why did they want to turn into Animagi. James explained the whole story about Remus being a werewolf. When he was done, Jordyn congratulated them for being such good friends, and gave each a kiss on the cheek for it. Sirius refused to bathe for a whole month, until Remus, fed up with it, threw him into the lake along with a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap and luffa. Jordyn even got higher marks than Lily in some subjects, which Lily, at first, didn't like but eventually grew used to, as Jordyn grew used to Lily being better at her in some subjects.

During Fourth Year, both Jordyn and Sirius had grown to be good friends, and Sirius even went to her house for the first week of Summer that year, until her family took a trip around the world on their yacht. Jordyn wasn't only good friends with Sirius, but with James, Remus and Peter, as well. And by Sixth Year, the six of them (including Lily) were the best of friends. Unseperatable.

She was also sexy and seductive. She had D-cup sized breasts, a nice arse, really skinny but not Anorexic skinny, slim hips that swayed when she walked and made Sirius's pants tight, a pretty face, sky blue eyes that were full of life, love and happiness, pale blond hair that fell to her mid-back, a normal sized nose that fits with the size of her eyes, thin blond eyebrows, naturally thick eyelashes, small ears that she hated by he loved, pink lips that made Sirius want to kiss them all day, a toned body from all those years of playing Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and pearly white teeth. Her voice, dear Merlin, her voice! It was so beautiful! Her singing voice was magical, delicate, gorgeous. When she sings, her face and body turn lethal and fierce. One time, he remembered when the Dragon Pox was going around Hogwarts, and a lot of students were getting it. Sirius was walking by the hospital wing one day during that time period, and heard Jordyn singing to all the sick patients. One thing is for sure, she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

She was a Muggle-Born. But Sirius doesn't care. For all he cares, she can be a Muggle who hates magic and everything to do with magic, but he would still love her, just because she's, for lack of a better word, perfect. She had a perfect personality, and a perfect body. She was also very popular, and many guys wanted to ask her out. When the occasional one did, she would just explain to them that she didn't want a relationship while she was at Hogwarts. She would explain it as nice as possible and make sure that the boy knew that he was a great guy, and then Jordyn would feel bad for about five days, then move on as best she could.

Jordyn was also rich. She would have the best things, always smell like vanilla perfume and strawberry shampoo all the time, and her owl Melody was graceful and expensive. She never stayed at Hogwarts during any of the breaks, because her parents always take her to some foreign country. Christmas break last year they went to Barcelona, Spain, the Christmas break before that they went to Coff's Harbour, Australia. The first summer that she was coming home from Hogwarts after first year, her family and her took a tour around America, from Maine, all the way down to Florida, up to Washington State, took a farry to Vancouver, and took a plane back over to London with a week to spare before she went back to Hogwarts. But the Christmas Break of Fifth year Jordyn went to Lily's family's house, much to the dismay of her older Muggle sister Petunia Evans who hated anything and everything that had to do with magic, including Lily.

The Summer of Fouth Year (which was when he went to visit Jordyn's house) Sirius had met her family. Her two little ideantical twin brothers Aiden and Austin were the cutest things he had ever seen. They had Jordyn's eyes, hair and small ears. She also had an three older brothers named Caleb, Brandon and Luke, all of which had the blond hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. Her parents had also adopted a five year old boy from Spain named Sebastian Raya Fuentes. He had thick black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, very thin, the spanish face, and high cheekbones. The six kids looked like exact carbon copies of their parents, blond hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, thin, small ears, (though her dad's and her older brother's were normal sized) her mom's voice sounded exactly like Jordyn's, all had pink lips that were medium sized, and the eight of them had the exact same teeth in the exact same shade of white. Sirius had seen a picture of all nine of them, and it was almost amusing how much Sebastian stood out in the photo. All nine of them had the same personality traits as Jordyn does—nice, sweet, caring, funny, easy-going, friendly, extremely generous, friendly, annoying honest, polite, smart, dependable, everything. Their so much alike that Sirius found it sort of creepy. The family was amazingly affecianant towards each other, and they loved each other for who they were, not judging them by what they did, as Sirius's parents did. Her dad, Brandt Cunningham, worked as a Doctor (some kind of Muggle job equivalent to that of a Healer or Mediwitch/wizard), and her mum, Sarah Cunningham, works as a Lawyer (a Muggle job that defends people who have been accused of some kind of crime, which Sirius related to the Wizengamot.) Jordyn told him what both those jobs were after he gave her a very confused look when she explained what her parents do.

No one on the entire planet can question Jordyn's Seeker abilities. She is an amazing flier who could probably fly her way out of a fiery tunnel without getting hot or burnt. She was small and agile, and could easily outfly anyone on her Nimbus 1700. Every game that Gryffindor has played since she became Seeker, they've won. And Sirius loved a girl who could not only talk Quidditch, but play the sport better than anyone he knew.

One time in Sixth Year, during the Quidditch final, she fell off her broom and plummeted twenty feet to the ground, and sprained her ankle. But she sucked it up and flew through the pain, and eventually won the game. But after the whole team was lifted up on the shoulders of the excited Gryffindors and Jordyn held the cup, she was whisked off to the hospital wing. Her wrist had gotten worse, and it was flopping all over the place, obviously broken. The break had spread up her arm, all the way to her elbow. Jordyn was in a lot of pain, so Madame Pomphrey had to put her to sleep. When she woke up, she was surrounded by many get well soon cards from her many friends. Sirius was right beside her, along with Lily, Remus and James. Sirius didn't leave her side until she fell asleep. And another time a Slytherin boy was hexing one of her friends. Jordyn walked right up to the boy, tied him up, got her friend safely out of there, and then she carefully untied the Slytherin boy, ignoring his comments about her being a "filthy Mudblood."

For nearly seven years, Sirius Orion Black has pined over Jordyn Delia Cunningham. For nearly five years he has resisted his urges to shag her senseless. For nearly three years he has been a playboy to be prepared to be with Jordyn. And this year, he was determined to make her his. Oh yes, Jordyn Cunningham would be his by the end of Seventh Year, and that's his solemn vow.

**I hope you guys like it! I'm having some major writing block, so I was thinking that the best way to get out of it would be to write a different story, for a different series, with different characters. I tried to make Jordyn sound like a saint, because it's pretty much a mirrow of my personality. I'm not a saint, but I'd do anything for anyone, even my enemies. I did this because I think that it would make her easier to write about. –Cameryn Sabrina Abbott**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**SilverWolfLove back again and ready to write! And to clear up some confusion, I do not think that I'm a Saint, and the way I described Jordyn physically in the last chapter is nothing like me, except I do have big boobs, too small ears, blond hair and blue eyes. The only reason I said Jordyn was a Saint and that I was similar to her personality because I, well, am. But I'm not that nice! I only enjoy being nice, and try to be it all the time. I also feel bad when I'm mean to someone. I multiplied my personality by, like, ten and got Jordyn's. I thought that it would make it easier on me to write. I'm not a Saint. I don't think I'm beautiful, I don't have very good self-esteem, I'm popular, I listen to my friends problems and give them my honest opinion, I've never been cheated on by one of my boyfriends, I'm rich. I'm not gonna lie, I rock at swimming. No one can question that. And last but not least, I have such as small ego that it can barely be seen under a microscope, so I get a little offended when someone says that I have a big ego. Normal, I don't care what bad things are said about me or my writing, because I've learned to tune it out. But my ego is something I get mad about. And, once again, I'm not, nor do I think I am, a Saint. **

_"I wish you could hear all the things I'm too afraid to say"_

JPOV

I've always thought of myself as normal. Nothing special, not a unique piece of work. Just . . . ordinary. To tell you the truth, I've never really figured out why a lot of guys in school drool over me. It makes me feel a little self-consious when they flex their muscles for me in the Common Room. I just smile whole-heartedly, feel their muscles, and, because they were always really hard, I would be amazed, and they'd leave happy. I never meant to lead them on, but apparently that's exactly what I did.

I've always secretly had a crush on my best friend Sirius Black. Every since, maybe, Second or Third Year. He was really sweet, funny, hot, loyal, brave, a little arrogant but not around me, mischievous, somewhat immature but ever since the beginning of Sixth Year he has been growing up more and more, impulsive, (much like the other Marauders, minus Peter, who was always very careful and timid, but I could see that he had a good heart), kind, selfless, at times he could have a nasty temper, he's persistant, and the list could go on for hours. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care what he looked like—I cared about what was on the inside. I'm more substance over style. If a there was a man with Sirius's personality, but what as ugly as a Flobberworn, I would still date him because I care more about his substance.

His nickname was Padfoot. The Marauders had started to call each other by their nicknames in Fifth Year, and I never quite knew why. I could kind of decipher that it had something to do with a dog, but I didn't know what Sirius would have to do with a dog. But then they came to me while in the library. They told me that the Animagus spell worked perfectly. I was excited, and congradulated them on their acheivement. I then asked them to show me. They did, and found out that James was a stag (hence the name Prongs), Peter was a rat, (hence "Wormtail"), and Sirius was a dog. I laughed, and then went over to pet Sirius. I had finally gotten why his nicknam was Padfoot.

I can remember one time during the first few days of Christmas Break in Sixth Year (our family usually waits five or six days after I get home from Hogwarts to go on our trips), he came to my house in Betws-y-Coed. When I saw him, my heart fluttered in my chest and a wide grin spread across my house. When my mum saw him, she hugged him tightly and asked if he was alright. He smiled and said that he was doing just fine. Dad shoke his hand, my brothers fist pounded him, and Sebastian hugged him, mostly because he was too small to do anything else. Mum asked him to stay until we left for our trip. He anitially said no, but Mum persued him for an hour or two, and he finally agreed. For three days, Sirius and I explored Betws-y-Coed, hung out with my Muggle friends, drove my ski-doo (a Yamaha Exciter), and had snow ball fights. When the time came for my family and me to go to Barcelona, I really didn't want to. But Sirius promised to see me at Hogwarts on January 6th, so I left.

When I saw Sirius with all those other girls, snogging them, my heart hurt. I would glance at them, my heart would break, and then I'd look away and try to act normal. By the end of Fifth Year (when he started to shag girls), I was pretty sure I was depressed, because my heart had been ripped from my chest so many times. But, luckily, I wasn't. Good thing for that, too.

I had only ever had one boyfriend. His name was Andrew Hartman, a Half-Blood Ravenclaw who cheated on me with another Half-Blood Ravenclaw named Akita Pierce. I was doing my Prefect Patrols ay night, when I heard moaning and panting coming from the History of Magic classroom. With the intention of telling the student or students to get back to their Common Rooms and go to bed, I barged into the door. Andrew was bending over a desk, stark naked, Akita under him, also stark naked. Both of them were sweating. Andrew was humping her and both were moaning loudly. I gasped, and both of them stopped what they were doing and stoood up. In their rush to get their clothes, they both tripped over each other. With tears streaming down my face, I ran out of the classroom and started running. I got half way down the hall when I heard Andrew yelling my name and heavy footsteps on the stone floor. He chased me all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, all the while calling my name. He was at a different platform, still waiting for a staircase by the time I reached the portrait hole. I said the password, ran inside, passed the Marauders (who were the only ones in the Common Room), and straight up to my room. I've wanted to change the way I am ever since.

About two weeks after that, I was mooping around the Common Room at around midnight. My eyes were bloodshot from crying for so long, my hair was in a messy ponytail, and I had apsalutely no make-up on. I was wearing baggy plaid pajama pants, a white tank-top, fluffy slippers, and a black and white stripped house coat. I heard footsteps come down the stairs, but I didn't listen. Someone sat beside me on the couch and touched my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of my long time crush, Sirius Black. I smiled, but it was more like a grimace. He sighed sadly, and pulled me onto his lap. I burried my head in his neck and curled up against him. His arms went around my waist. He held me even closer. I really hoped that he couldn't feel my heartbeat quicken, but I could definely hear his quicken. I wouldn't be able to tell you how long we sytayed tbere. Mostly because I lost track of how long after three hours, and also because I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was laying on my side on the couch in the Common Room, with Sirius under me, his arms around my waist, snoring lightly. I was cuddled up to Sirius, my arms stretched up to his shoulders, my legs on either side of his waist, his red t-shirt still stained with salty tears.

Sirius had shaggy hair, smoky grey eyes, pale skin, oval eyes, a thin line for a mouth, tall, about 6'3", well-built, and always has an air of casual elegance that I always loved. After seeing his brother Regulus (who looked so amazingly like Sirius that they could have been twins), and his cousins Andromeda, Bellatrix d Narcissa, I could see that every Black had those same feathers, except the Black Sisters's features were a little more feminine.

The part that breaks my heart is that I've sworn off boys while at Hogwarts. If he asked me out right this second, I'd have to say no. Partly because of my pledge, but the other part is because I'm a little afraid he'd cheat on me or dump me as soon as he's finished with me, similar to what he did to a Pure-Blood Hufflepuff girl named Aadila Hamilton. He persued her for a month until she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him, went to Madame Puddifold's, had a great time, came back, shagged in a broom cupboard, and the next day, Sirius dumped her in front of everyone. Aadila was devestated. He did it eight times! With two Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors, and two Hufflepuffs, including Aadila. I knew six of them: Kiden, Shaunee, Melody, Demitria, Kennedy, and Tarsen. Shaunee, Kennedy, Demitria and Kiden were in Gryffindor, and they mooped around the Common Room for weeks and refused to go to classes, so Professor McGonagall brought them down to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomphrey gave them some kind of Sleeping Potion, and when they woke up, gave them some chocolate. Each of them stayed in the Hospital Wing for various periods, but the longest was Shaunee, who stayed there for two months. But her friends brought her her homework, so she didn't fall behind. Sirius had also cheated on a Gryffindor girl named Leslie Zarkota with a Ravenclaw girl named Lucy Rowlands. You wanna know what the worst part was? Sirius actually went up to Leslie and said, "Les, I cheated on you with Rowlands, that girl from Ravenclaw. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." I don't even know what happened to Leslie. I saw her running from the Common Room that day, three hours later I saw her coming back, tears streaming down her face. I was about to get up and comfort her, but she raced up the stairs too fast, then I heard a door slam loudly. That was the last time I saw her. Rumors were soon spread around that she had gotten pregnant, or that she had left to go home and never well return. Me? I didn't know what to think. Every rumor I heard got crazier and crazier. Lucy, on the other hand, took the break up from Sirius very well, and kissed him on the cheek before calmly walking back to her Common Room. She didn't even act remotely sad. She was the only girl who had dated Sirius, and came out happy. Well, the only one that I know of.

At first, I refused to acknowledge that I fancied Sirius Orion Black. He was a prankster, a prat, a player. But, being me, I tried to find the best in him. Surprising everyone, I found something bright and pure inside Sirius. Something that I wanted to know. So I decided to try and be his friend. Around Christmas of Second Year, I started to feel weird in his presense. By January.30th of that same year, I started to sort out my feelings about him. And by March 7th, I found out that I had a crush on him. It was a "normal" stereotypical crush, where the girl tries to act perfect and make herself prettier, it was more—how can I phrase it?—casual, I guess you could call it. I just acted like I always did, not trying to make myself look flawless, not letting myself get all jumpy when he was around me. But when I acted a little stupid in public and he was around, I would show my embarresment at night while I was in bed. My cheeks would go as red as an apple, my palms would sweat, I would get this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, and I wouldn't want to show my face again.

I would be strong this year, and not give into my desire to be Sirius's girlfriend. Be strong. But as Seventh Year grew closer and closer, I could feel my resolve getting weaker and weaker. And when Sepetember 1st finally rolled around, I just wanted to jump into Sirius's strong, warm arms and snog him senseless. And as my family and I drove to King's Cross Station, I kept repeating Stay strong, stay strong in my head. But when we pulled into the parking lot and Dad put my lugage on a trolley, I couldn't remember why I didn't want to go out with him.

We got to the doors of the train station, walked in, and after five minutes of walking, came to Platform 9 ¾. I kissed my parents, hugged my brothers (Luke gave me a nuggy), and pick up Sebastian and spun him around before running through the platform and coming out on the other side. The Hogwarts Express sounded and steam erupted from around it. Students carrying trucksand owl cages on their trollies, their parents standing behind them, crying. I smiled and said excuse as I weaved in and out of witches and wizards, all smiling and moving aside when I asked them. But I did get a sour look from a Slytherin who mumbled "Mudblood." I continued on walking, until I came to a door to enter the train. I heaved my heavy trunk into a storage compartment, picked up my Great-Horned Owl Melody and my Nimbus 1700, trotted up the stairs.

I saw and passed no one. Not a single soul. It was like the train was completely deserted. I settled for a compartment about half way down the train, and went in, placing my broom on the rack above my head and wedging Melody between me and the wall of the tiny compartment. My eyes scanned the platform throught the window.

Four Slytherins carrying their brooms and wearing their Quidditch practice uniform. A Hufflepuff Prefect was beckoning kids onto the train. Parents were giving their children final goodbyes before sending them away for another year at Hogwarts. A boy who looked in First Year had just slipped and fell, a few Slytherin girls started to laugh at him, he turned a shade of bright red and got up. But my eyes found Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who were standing there, waving towards the left. The two looked my way, and waved enthusiastically, smiling happily. I smiled and I waved back. Last Summer, I had went to James's house because my parents were gone on business trips and couldn't pick me up, and I had met them there. They were so nice, and seemed to take a liking to me. Mrs. Potter blew me a kiss back and winked. I laughed.

Smiling, I turned back to looking straight forwards, tapping my foot on the floor. Mellie—which is what I nicknamed Melody—hooted inside her cage. I slipped my finger inside the bars, and gently rubbed her head. She nipped my finger affectionatly.

"Hey, Cunningham!" said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Smiling, I looked towards him. My entire resolve left and I was left with a very bad want for the black haired boy standing in front of me.

**Yeah! I hope you like it! And I'm sorry if you don't. I'm gonna go to sleep now cuz it's, like, 10:30pm and my little sister Allison is right beside me, sleeping and it's making me jealous! But I have one question. Have any of you ever seen any one of the Jeepers Creepers movies? I watched it just then, and it scared my older brother Brandon shitless. I watched Jeepers Creepers 1, and couldn't help thinking that I would do what Trish (or Trisha, I think) did to try and get the Creeper to take her instead of Darry. "Take me. You don't want him. You don't want him. Whatever you want you can take it from me. You don't want Darry. You don't him. We have everything the same inside! You take me! You hear me! You take me, you fucking let him go! Please. Just let him. Just think for a second. I won't fight you. You can take me. I'm stronger you want me! Drop him. Let him go and take me." I would do that for Allison and Brandon in a effing heartbeat. If one of them—especially Allison cause she's the baby of the family and the purest soul ever made—was about to be lifted off to be killed by the Creeper, I'd run right up to him and beg for him to take me instead of them. I'd cry, yell, beg, curse, plead, everything and anything to get the Creeper to take me. I mean, who wouldn't do that for their siblings? You'd have to seriously hate your sibling's guts to not do it. **

**~Cameryn **


End file.
